Their First Words
by Kafkaz
Summary: What is one of the parents' greatest joys? Hear their kids say their very first words, obviously. And what words did Harry and Ginny hear? 'Mummy? 'Daddy? No such luck.
1. James

**_Hello everyone!_**

**_This is a story that belongs to my Potterworld universe. I'm going to make it a three-shot, seeing as there are three Potter kids. Hopefully, I will upload the remaining two chapters in the next two days, although with my mathematician being the charming lady she is I can't promise I'll have enough time. Also, I might add a Teddy's-first-word story at some point in the future, but as a new fic. Let me know if you'd like that, there's no thing better for an author than a good motivation. _**

**_Now, I guess that's about enough of my rambling. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

'Oh, come on Jamie.'

Ginny rolled her eyes for Merlin knows which time that day. She was sitting in an armchair reading and next to her Harry was laying on a couch with James comfortably seated on his chest. They've been like that for quite a while already, him pleading with the baby and the baby gleefully clapping his chubby little hands and giving the two of them toothy grins.

'Say 'daddy'' she heard her husband say once more.

'Ga-guu.'

'No, not 'ga-guu'. 'Da-ddy'.'

'Ga-guu' Ginny looked over at her son and just as she suspected he was bouncing up and down on his daddy's chest, looking as happy and pleased with himself as ever. She smiled.

'How about 'mummy' James?' she asked, putting away the book and leaning over the side of the armchair. She saw him turn his attention to her only to utter some more babbling sounds and then clap his hands yet again and smile in the absolutely cute way only achievable for the babies. Harry sighed.

'Oh, hush' she silenced him. 'He's not even one, you know.'

He turned his head so that he could look at her.

'He's almost one, he could say something. Right James?' he said while turning back to their son. 'For example, you could say 'daddy'. Will you say 'daddy'?' he asked with a hopeful look.

'Guuuu.'

Ginny snorted.

'Serves you right, you've been bugging him long enough already' she said. It was true, the whole thing started few days ago and it seemed to have become some sort of internal competition of his, to get James to say something. Preferably 'daddy'. 'And besides, let's not fool ourselves. He's obviously going to say 'mummy' first' she added nonchalantly.

'Oh, you think so?' Harry turned back to her and was now looking at her with a raised eye-brow.

'But of course' she replied, keeping up the mock-superior manner. 'I'm his favourite, wouldn't you agree Jamie?' she asked the boy who was by now sprawled all the way across Harry's chest and far too busy fiddling with the fabric of his T-shirt to notice anyone talking to him.

'But of course you are' her husband said while adjusting his arm around James' back, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The baby responded by snuggling closer into him. Ginny couldn't even manage a faked glare, instead she only grinned at the display and returned to her book.

She kept on reading for a while, with the sound of fire cracking in the background. When she finally looked up at the clock on the mantelpiece she noticed it was nearing eight o'clock already.

'Weren't Teddy supposed to come over?' she asked and looked over at Harry. He must have been dozing off for he yawned and looked at her with bleary eyes. James was sleeping soundly, curled into a ball and snoring softly.

'Hmm?' he muttered.

'Teddy, he was supposed to come today, wasn't he?' she said. The kid would often come over and stay with them for the weekends. It was Friday today and she expected him to show up shortly after six as usual. Up until some time ago Harry would have gone to get him but after his sixth birthday Teddy decided he's big enough to travel by floo by himself. Andromeda was less than convinced at first and it took a fair bit of pleading on his side and a little bit of support from Harry to finally get her to let him have his first try. And still his grandmother nearly had a heart attack when they didn't floo her back the second after he left her house to let her know he had arrived safe and sound. Not that it was their fault, Teddy's body sprawled across the floor pretty much blocked the access to the fireplace. Thankfully, along with his mother's clumsiness he inherited her exceptionally tough skin, not very subject to bruising.

'She was going to take him shopping and said he'll come around...' his words were interrupted by the roar of the fireplace. 'Now' he finished, when the roaring subsided and a turquoise-haired six-year-old stumbled out of the fireplace, barely catching his balance and saving himself from landing on the carpet.

The sudden noise and a flash of green flames must have woken up James for he started squirming and soon was looking up from his comfortable position. He watched his godbrother as he straightened up on his feet and looked at the three of them, grinning.

Ginny saw Harry open his mouth clearly about to say 'hi' but before he could utter a single word he was interrupted by a sudden yell.

'TEDDY!'

She looked in shock at her almost one-year-old son who was now sitting up on his father's chest, looking absolutely delighted upon seeing his apparently favourite person ever. Her glance then shifted to Harry who seemed just as much if not more shocked than her. And then he must have gotten over his shock for he glanced at James first and then at his godson, narrowing his eyes. Ginny felt her lips start twitching.

'Hey Jamie. Nice to see you too' she heard Teddy say, while he moved to pick the little child up. James must have realised his intent for he stuck out his arms and started bouncing, calling 'Teddy!' one more time.

'Little traitor' muttered Harry while passing on his elated son to the older boy, a perfect pout firmly etched on his face.

Ginny couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst out laughing, only stopping when she fell off her armchair.


	2. Albus

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**So this is the second part. Sorry I didn't upload it yesterday. To even it out I'm adding two chapters today. So wait up, Lily will be here in a while.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Harry Potter stretched while coming down the stairs. He reminded himself one more time that day to never again fall for kids' pleas to let them stay up 'just a little longer 'cause it's my birthday'. It was barely few hours after the noon and he just carried James to his bed after the kid had fallen asleep in an armchair. He smiled at the thought of his eldest son. He was three and Al was about to turn one. And to top his happiness Ginny was almost four months pregnant with another and most probably their last child, a girl this time. It came as a bit of a surprise, so soon after Al, but nonetheless he couldn't have been happier than when she told him about it last Christmas.

He entered the living room and looked at the little boy bouncing up and down on a couch, trying to catch a toy stag Ron was levitating above his head. He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

'You know' he started 'one day when he's big I'm going to tell him how you've been annoying him and then he'll take a piece of cake and keep it in front of your nose like that.'

'Fine, fine' he grumbled and dropped the toy, straight into the child's waiting arms. Harry smirked and moved to sit on the couch next to the other two...

'FUCK!' he heard himself yell and then started jumping on his left leg, keeping the toe of the right one while it was throbbing with sudden pain. 'Who put this bloody armchair in there?!' he asked , though he had no idea who was supposed to answer the question, seeing as his supposedly best friend was too busy roaring with laughter and his son, who was now looking at him curiously, wasn't even able to talk yet.

'Yeah, that's just hilarious' he said, glaring at Ron and massaging his toe in hopeless attempt to alleviate the pain.

'You bet it is' the redhead managed to choke out in between bursts of laughter. 'Would you mind jumping some more? That was actually the best part' Harry was about to respond or even better, simply hex the git, when something else happened that made him freeze.

'Fuck!'

He looked over at the little boy sitting on the couch who was now staring at him with the look of utmost innocence on his face and a happy smile on his lips. Even Ron had stopped laughing and was now glancing at the child.

Noticing everyone's attention was focused on him, Al must have came to a conclusion that it was his amazing show of talking that had caused it, for he decided on an encore.

'Fuck!' he said once again, looking the most pleased with himself his dad had ever seen him.

Harry just stared blankly at the boy, forgetting even about his hurt foot, temporarily unable to speak, while Ron erupted with even louder laughter than before. Finally he got out of his shock and rushed to his son.

'No, Al. No, no, no, don't say that. It's a bad word' he said while kneeling in front of the couch so that he was on an eye-level with the kid.

'Fuck!' the boy repeated for the third time with even more glee, which only caused Ron to laugh harder. Harry found it anything but funny and worked hard on keeping himself from murdering the laughing fool.

'Shut up, you idiot!' he growled, shooting the man a glare.

'Shut up idiot!' he heard coming from the other side of the couch than he was looking at. He looked at the cheerful boy with terror.

'No, Al, no. Don't say that' he pleaded in exasperation. He had just taught his son how to swear at 11 months old. Ginny was going to kill him once she came back home. 'Say 'daddy', hm?' he tried but to no avail.

'Fuck!'

'No, not that. 'Daddy'. Say 'daddy' Al' he watched as the boy stared back at him, looking as if he were considering his options before finally responding.

'Shut up idiot!' he called, giving his dad a toothy grin and clapping his hands.

He groaned. Ron's laughs accompanied his thoughts of his soon demise.

* * *

An hour later Harry was in the kitchen getting started on dinner. He had somehow managed to get Al to say 'daddy' several times, but compared to countless 'fucks', 'shut ups' and 'idiots' repeated by the boy all over again in all possible combinations it didn't seem very reassuring. He could only hope that by some miracle he will forget all those by the time Ginny comes home after interviewing that guy, Tornadoes' new Seeker, whatever his name was. He checked the watch on his wrist. It was a little after five, she could show up any moment now.

Several minutes had passed until he heard the front door open and then close after someone came in.

'Harry?' his wife called from the hall. Al, who was resting in his arms and slowly dozing off, now perked up and turned his head in the direction his mum's voice was coming from.

'In here' Harry called back and soon Ginny appeared in the doorway and then came to him.

'Hi' she said, kissing him. 'And hello to you too' she said to the kid in his arms before planting a kiss on his head. She then put her bag on the table and moved to help him with cooking.

'Ron's no longer here?' she asked. 'I thought he'd stay over for dinner.'

'He left about half an hour ago, said he's got something to do' he didn't bother mentioning that this 'something' was going to George and telling him the story of the day.

'Oh. Well, alright. More food for us, right?' she joked and Harry felt himself smile. 'Where's James?' she asked while looking around, trying to seek out the three years old.

'Upstairs sleeping.'

Ginny just rolled her eyes.

'And you two? What have you been doing?' she asked.

'Oh, you know. Just stuff' Harry said, putting an extra effort in sounding casual. 'Al started talking.'

Ginny looked at him surprised and then smiled proudly at their son, who was still in Harry's arms.

'You started talking?' she said to Al. 'And what did you say, huh?'

He looked up at her and pondered the question for a while before finally replying.

'Fuck!'

Ginny froze. Harry froze next to her. He didn't dare move in hope she'd forget he was there.

'What?' she finally choked out, too shocked to come up with anything more.

'Shut up!' the boy was now smiling happily, looking at his mum with pride.

Ginny seemed to have gotten over her shock by now. She narrowed her eyes and gave Harry what could only be considered a murderous look. He swallowed and watched her turn back to their son.

'Say, Al, just who taught you that?' she asked in an innocent voice.

'Idiot daddy!' he called happily, saying the last two of his newly learned words. That made Ginny shift her glance back to her husband. She glared at him, and Harry decided that right now she could give any basilisk a run for its money.

'You heard that? He said 'daddy'' he said in his last desperate attempt to save his life. This didn't seem to have convinced her though.

'Harry Potter' she growled. 'You are so dead.'


	3. Lily

_**Ok, so here you go. The last chapter. Hope you'll like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ginny Potter was laying in a hammock, her husband right next to her and their 14 months old daughter Lily on her chest, snuggled comfortably into her mum's neck. She looked at the three boys flying in the garden. James and Al were hovering above the ground on their toy brooms, chasing each other and Teddy was high above them, flying in circles and enjoying the sun, after having given the other two rides on his broom. She smiled and felt Harry shift next to her. He moved his arm so that he was now playing with her hair. He picked up one strand and held it up to the sun, turning it in all directions and watching the light reflect on it and reveal different shades of red. She turned her head and looked at his face. He noticed her move and smiled down at her.

'Having fun?' she murmured lazily, a smile creeping onto her lips.

'Mhmmm. Loads' he said while tucking the lock behind her ear and moving is had to stroke his daughter's head. She squirmed and looked at him.

'And what about you Lils? Enjoying yourself?' he asked smiling and the little girl shifted closer to him and gurgled something in response.

'I think that counts as a 'yes'' Ginny said. Harry glanced at her still smiling and then turned his attention back to the child in her arms.

'Is mummy right Lils? That was a 'yes'?' Lily simply gurgled once again. 'I still don't know. Come on, say 'yes'' he said and tickled her lightly making her squirm and giggle.

Ginny found herself rolling her eyes but then she picked up the girl and sat her on her chest so that she was looking her in the face.

'And how about you say 'mummy' Lily?' she asked. The toddler just smiled at her and gurgled some more and then turned her head to watch the boys flying. Ginny glanced their way too to check if everything was fine and then looked at Harry only to find him smirking at her.

'What?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing' he said offhandedly. 'So what, it's your turn now, huh?' he asked, rising an eye-brow at her.

'Why, yes' she responded, catching up to what he meant. 'It's only logical it's my turn now, after you've screwed up the two chances you had' she said, giving him a sweet smile.

'You better watch it, she can hear you' he said and she just gave him a glare. He chuckled and turned to watch his two sons and godson.

'But you know' she started again after a while, making him turn his attention back to her. 'It must be either 'mummy' or 'daddy' this time' and upon seeing his questioning look she elaborated. 'I mean, really, that's what normal kids usually say first, right? And we can't possibly have all three kids that aren't normal, right? At least one of them should give me this pleasure of hearing 'mummy'. It's obvious' she concluded. She saw Harry process that and then frown at her.

'And just why not give me the pleasure of hearing 'daddy''? he inquired.

'Because you don't deserve that pleasure, Mr. Idiot' she explained, and then grinned upon seeing him glare at her.

Their banter was interrupted by Lily squirming in Ginny's grip. She looked at the girl and saw her reach out with her arms to something outside of hammock. She moved her glance to where her daughter was looking and saw Teddy flying in their direction. After a second he came to a halt just in front of them. He grinned at the trio and then turned his attention to Lily, who was squirming and trying to get to him.

'Hey there, Lils. Wanna have a ride?' he asked the toddler, smiling, only to receive a response consisting of gurgling accompanied by reaching out of her arms.

'Don't you think she's a bit too little for that?' Ginny heard Harry say to him.

'Oh, come on. You know I won't drop her' Teddy said. 'And besides just look at her, she wants to go' he added while gesturing towards the squirming girl trying to get out of her mum's grip. After seeing that his godfather still wasn't convinced he lowered himself so that he was now on an eye-level with the kid and poked her lightly.

'Come on, Lils' he said to her in a stage whisper. 'Do that puppy eyes trick and we can go' Ginny felt her lips start twitching and tried hard to hide her grin. She looked at Harry only to see him attempt the same but fail miserably. Teddy must have noticed too for he gave the two of them victorious smile.

'Alright, fine' she heard her husband say. 'But slow and not too high' he warned.

'Aye, aye, captain' he laughed and picked Lily up, placing her on his broom in front of himself. She cried in delight and Ginny chuckled at her antics.

'BWOOM!'

The smile slid of her face as quickly as it appeared on it. She looked at the toddler in disbelief.

'Did she just say 'broom'?' Teddy asked, confirming her worst suspicions. She felt Harry start shaking in silent laughter beside her but decided it not worth the effort to hex him just yet.

'No' she said, answering Teddy's question. He just looked at her funnily and then whispered to Lily in that same whisper.

'I think that was the wrong thing to say.'

He then waved at the two of them in the hammock and flew away, Lily's happy giggles and Harry's loud laughter accompanying him. Ginny turned her head and glared at her husband. It took him a long while but finally he managed to calm himself.

'So' he started, a smile still playing on his lips. 'How about one more kid?'


End file.
